Ben 10 Z
by Shawn-PC
Summary: Ben wants to figure out his past and hangs out with Team 7 but with the new enemies and his childhood friend turned rival, will he be able to find out his past before it's too late! THIS WAS NOT MADE BY A PRO
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ben 10, DBZ, and Naruto**

It all started when Ben fell asleep but stayed asleep and Gwen had to wake him

"Wake up doofus!" Gwen exclaimed. Ben was still asleep. After this specific dream,

It'll change Ben 10 as you know it forever! "What the… where am I? Ben questioned.

The Nine Tails appeared and saw Ben and said "What are you doing here? "What are you talking about"? Ben questioned.

The Nine Tails laughed and said "I am the Nine Tailed Fox, inserted inside your body and giving you charka like a beast every time you get **ENRAGED!"**

Ben woke up, not finding anyone in the RV and went outside. As he went outside he saw a portal. And he was thinking that Grandpa Max and Gwen fell in the portal, he jumped in and fell in the Hidden Leaf. Everyone was waiting in line but then realized his Omnitrix was gone!

He was freaking out but decided to walk to cool himself down. But heard fighting and saw a scroll. "What is this, looks like something from Sumo Slammers".

Ben said and luckily learned some Japan from Sumo Slammers and was able to use Shadow Clone Jutsu. And found two people fighting. ( watch?v=mjjkHg5FOhk) "Give it up Iruka you can't beat me". Exclaimed the mysterious person.

And millions of clones appeared at the same time! Ben's and someone else's clones ambushed the mysterious person and won. "Hey, who are you?" Ben questioned. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Hey guys, guess what?" Iruka said.

"What is it?" Both of them said. "You both become ninja!" "Cool!" They both said.

"Hey Naruto I need a place to stay, can I stay with you?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said. In Naruto's House,

"So you have to sleep in the sleeping bag, or sleep in my bed with me." Ben looked at the sleeping bag and said "I'll sleep in the bed." Ben said. "Good night." Naruto said. "Good Night." Ben exclaimed. ( watch?v=k7IMQOs04ec)

 **(So did you guys think it was good? I will continue )**


	2. Sasuke and Sakura: Friend or Foe?

**Note: I do not own Ben 10, DBZ, and Naruto. This is a fan-made project.**

"Ben, WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted. "Why, nothing's really important today."

"We have to go to the ninja academy today!" Naruto shouted "Really,

I thought that was tomorrow." Ben said, in a sleepy and tired voice. Ben got

Up, put on his new clothes and went outside and walked outside to the

Ninja Academy. Sakura and Ino were racing until Ben walked through and

The weird thing was both Sakura and Ino thought he was cute. Sakura was going to say hi but Ino interrupted. "Hi, my name is Ino, what's your name."

"Ben, see ya later." And was at the Ninja Academy and sat next to Naruto who wanted to challenge someone. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he didn't look so pleased. But then someone accidently bumped Naruto and they kissed. A few minutes later he was beat up and bruised. "Team 7 is  
Naruto, Sakura…" "Yes!" "Sasuke, and Ben." Iruka said.

"Your sensei will be here soon." And the only sensei that didn't come was Team 7's. "I'm here." Said the mysterious and late sensei and an eraser fell on his head. "Naruto!" yelled Ben. "He's right I shouldn't have been late." "So what are your names?" "My name is Ben, and I want to be the strongest ninja." "My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi Sensei.

"So tomorrow I'm going to see your strength so train as hard as possible." And Kakashi left. The next day, "Where is Kakashi Sensei?" Ben exclaimed. A few hours later he finally showed up.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3:The Ninja Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Dragon Ball Z, and Naruto**

 **Or any song at all**

At the training area where they were supposed to train with Kakashi, he wasn't there. "Where the Hell is he?" said Ben with extreme anger. A few hours later, he finally showed up. "Where were you?!" yelled Ben

"I had to go the long way since there was a cat in the way."

"What?!" Naruto yelled. A few minutes later he explained the rules

"If 3 of you get the 3 bells you become ninja, and the last one doesn't become ninja and doesn't get lunch.

A few minutes later (start music Skrillex Bangarang) watch?v=YJVmu6yttiw

And Sasuke went first he ran to Kakashi and tried to hit him but Kakashi was too fast for Sasuke and Kakashi played a trick on Sakura by putting her in a genjutsu. Ben went up with a kick and was aiming at Kakashi and was blocked and Ben made about 1 clone in order to distract Kakashi to do a special attack. "Kame, hame, HA!"

Ben said as he blasted a powerful blast enough to destroy the whole village! Kakashi jumped but realized a clone was about to hit him and hit him to the ground, took a bell, and gave it to the real Ben and disappeared. "Looks like you underestimated me". Ben said with a confident voice. "Well looks like you got a bell." A few hours later, Naruto was tied up and Sasuke, Sakura, and Ben were eating lunch.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4:Protect the Master Builder P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Naruto, or Ben 10**

As the time passed, Ino's team passed by Ben eating ramen

"Hey." Shikamaru said, in an intimidating voice. "Sup, so you're Shikamaru right?" "Yeah…" "Are you going to finish that?" Choji exclaimed. After talking for a while, they left. With the 3rd Hokage and Team 7 getting it's first "real" mission. "You'll have to take a master builder back to his village. A few later, they were out of the village and were walking to the village.

As they were passing by, two assassins came to kill the master builder! "If you want to kill him, you're going to have to go through me!" Ben said with extreme confidence. And Ben rushed at the assassins and punched them both in the face and blasted a Kamehameha and exploded!

"What?" "Ben, how did you do that?" Sasuke questioned. "It's all in the wrist." As they went, another assassin showed up in a cloud of smoke.

To be continued

P.S. sorry I got lazy


	5. Chapter 5:Protect The Master Builder! P2

I do not own Ben 10, Naruto, or DBZ

As the fog cleared, a ninja wielding a giant sword stepped up and said he wanted to kill the master builder! "So step out of my way, including you Kakashi." Said the mysterious assassin.

"Not on my watch!" Ben said with extreme fury and rushed in. But the assassin was too strong and threw him to the ground.

"Zabuza, just stop this!" said Kakashi. "Never not until I finish my mission, but you wouldn't know about finishing missions, do you?" And Zabuza stepped up but Ben did the Kamehameha before it was too late but Zabuza dodged again and again. "We can't beat him." "Sasuke, Ben I have a plan." "Ok,Naruto what is it?" "We *whispers*."Could it work?" So they did their plan and Ben ran at Zabuza and pretended to miss then winked showing that they could attack.

"Now Naruto!" And Naruto and 20 clones ambushed Zabuza.  
Naruto then was doing hand signals while Ben did the Kamehameha."Fire Style,Fire Ball Jutsu!" "HA!" And the two collided and then came in a big explosion!

"Anyway I'm going to bed." Ben said." Oh come on dad!" Both of Ben's kids said In a tone." Come on honey, continue." " Well...fine" Said Ben. " So after the Explosion cleared out...

To be countinued


	6. Chapter 6

I do Not own DBZ, Naruto, or ben 10. Please support the official release.

I do not own Ben 10,dbz,and Naruto. Please support the official release

Ben breathes hard as Zabuza and Kakashi fights each other. And both were doing hand signals fast as lightning then Ben fell to sleep, blacking out. A few hours later, he woke up but in a house for some reason. He got out of bed and looked out the window. He yawned. He saw Sakura about to get in the room. When she opened , she saw Ben looking out the window (obvious). "Ben, what are you doing?" "I'm just enjoying the breeze I guess." "Well Kakashi is teaching us something special he said."

"I'll come just not now." Ben said in a sad tone

"What's wrong?" Sakura questioned

"Come on kids." Kakashi said

Then there was a big crash.

"What was that?!" They all said. Naruto and Sasuke came and saw...Ben?

"Hello, My name is Black but you could call me Ben."

"You're not me!" Then Ben rushed at the imposter but the imposter was stronger and caught Ben's punch and punched him in the face and it was so hard ( I know) he cracked his skull! Ben backed up covering his face and then Black punched him in the stomach.  
Spiting blood, he fell to the ground. "Ben!" Naruto then rushed at Black. Black kept dodging and dodging. He kicked him and said "I'm not your opponent so just stop before I kill you!" And then stabbing Naruto in the stomach with an... ENERGY SWORD. He fell bleeding. Ben got more angry. With yellow aura surrounding him. "Yes, Yes!" Then Ben was surrounded by red aura. Fangs in his mouth, whiskers growing, red eyes, including his nails going sharp. Then Ben went as fast as lightning punching Black in the stomach. Black then after recovering teleported away after saying "THIS ISN'T OVER." And then he was gone. "Naruto! They all said. Are you ok?!" And right before their eyes, he was ok! Then Ben blacked out again using too much power. He was taken to the hospital. "He'll be fine but all the injuries that you said never was shown." The doctor said "What but how?" Kakashi said "Well he does look like he's been in a fight, but when I checked him he was fine, even in a x-ray he showed no injuries." "Well thank you doctor." "Whoa where am I?" Ben questioned. Then there were 4 people in front of him. The two girls looked similar but Ben knew one was a teen and one was an adult. The teen had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing some kind of armor and a cape. Her hair was long too and she kept saying "We can't send him to Earth, It's too risky!" The adult also had black hair and brown eyes but her hair was in a ponytail and she said "We have too or else he'll come for us." And then the two boys, one teen and one adult said "We send him to earth, it's the only way!" Ben heard commotion outside. It sounded sort of like lasers and people running and crying. Ben woke up in a room. He got up, changed into his normal clothes and went out of the building. The doctors weren't surprised. They just let him get on his way. Then he found out that the chunin exams were in, by a ninja passing by. He followed him to the exams. When Kakashi was about to leave them for the exams Sakura said "We can't just do this without him!" "Without me?!" "Ben said. "Ben!" Naruto and Sakura said excited about Ben being here. And then Kakashi left.

 **(Anyway sorry I've been gone for a while so I will be continuing. See ya!)**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Ben 10, DRAGON BALL Z, And Naruto. Please support the official release and its future content (*cough* *Cough* not the new ben 10). Enjoy!

Calibri: calm

 **Bold: Yelling, Anger**

 _Italic: sarcasm_

Arial: Narrator

Ben and Team 7 came into the classroom and saw tons of other ninja in the classroom as well. He saw ninja from different clans like Neji or Kiba and other people including some other kids. "Hello, are you Team 7."

"Yeah who wants to know?" Ben said in a confused tone. The kid came out of the shadows. The kid looked skinny, was white (non-racism), wore glasses, and had grey hair. His name was Kabuto and he had stats of everyone here. "Ok sit down, everybody!" A man came up and said "Today you all shall take a written test now take your seats." Hinata sat next to Ben. And Ben blushed (Since Ben likes her.)

"Start... Now!" And everyone started the test. Then he saw someone cheat. "Hey!" " Guards, Get him!" Then he was taken away to somewhere no one knew. But they knew not to cheat anymore. "Ben." Hinata said. "Yeah?" "You can copy off of me if you're having trouble." "No way, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"But..." "No, look just try your best and don't give up. Ok?" Hinata smiled and said ok. After one hour of work. "Ok, put down your pencil." "Now you all passed!" "But you never saw the papers." Ben said.

"Well the real test was to cheat like a ninja without being spotted." The kids then left the classroom for a few until they were called for the second test. They had to take an interview though.

"Well, I think if me, Naruto, Sasuke , And Sakura work together we should be good." Then it was Sakura. "Hello my name is Sakura and I can't wait for this! Since our team will have to stay here for a few days. Maybe Ben or Sasuke will like me more because they are so hot!"

Now Sasuke."Well I know this won't be easy when we have two stupid people on the team. The only person who will probably be smart is Ben." Then Naruto. "Hi! My name is Naruto. I should be a resourceful person in this exam. Including Sakura maybe liking me during this."

"Anyway, you're going to stay in this forest trying to get the other scroll and get to the tower first." After giving out the scrolls in secret. They went into the forest.

Then they had to make a password to make sure that nobody could sneak up on them no matter what. After Naruto went to get berries and fruits, Ben Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for him.

After Naruto came back Sasuke attacked him?!

"Sasuke why did you do that?!" Sakura yelled

"Because that's not the real Naruto." "Wait what?!"

Who is the impostor and where is Naruto?

Find out next time!


End file.
